justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Love Me Again
Not to be confused with the song Lovers Again. "Love Me Again" by John Newman is featured on Just Dance 2015. Appearance of the Dancer The dancer is a man who dresses with a rather classy style. He wears a pair of square-framed sunglasses and has a moustache and beard, mostly going underneath his head (similar to a goatee). His neatly combed hair is in a shade of dark brown nearing black. He is in a dark blue jacket with a light blue shirt, grey vest, and a black bow tie. His tight pants are dark blue and his shoes are grey, black, blue, and white. Background The background is mostly red with blue, white, and black flying lines. The lyrics to the song show up on the background. Gold Moves Classic The classic routine has four gold moves. Gold Moves 1 and 3: '''Punch downward. '''Gold Move 2: Hit the floor. (similar to that of Funhouse) Gold Move 4: '''Raise your arms. This is the final move for the routine. Love Me Again GM 1.png|Gold Moves 1 and 3 fhgm3.png|Gold Move 2 Love Me Again GM 2.png|Gold Move 4 Mashup The Mashup has five Gold Moves.' '''Gold Moves 1 and 4:' Lift your leg and cross your arms as you hit them toward the ground. (Done with Problem) Gold Move 2: '''Raise your hands up. (Done with Wild) '''Gold Move 3: '''Lean to the right and move your hands up like a snake. (Done with Feel So Right) '''Gold Move 5: '''Raise your arms. This is the final move for the Mashup. (Done with '''Love Me Again) PGM2.png|Gold Moves 1 & 4 Wild GM3.PNG|Gold Move 2 FeelSoRightGM12.png|Gold Move 3 Love Me Again GM 2.png|Gold Move 5 Mashup Love Me Again ''has a Mashup that can be unlocked with the use of Uplay (or 20 Mojo points on the Wii) for 30 Uplay points. Its theme is '''Ex-Girlfriends '''and only contains female dancers (the original dancer not withstanding). Dancers ''(No repeats) *'Love Me Again' (JD2015) GM5 * Flashdance ... What a Feeling (JD2014) * Follow The Leader (JD2014) * Hit 'Em Up Style (Oops!) (JD4) * I Kissed a Girl (JD2014) * Wild (JD2014) GM2 * It's You (Sweat) (JD2014) * Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight) (JD2014) * Problem (JD2015) GM1 GM4 * Feel This Moment (JD2014) * Feel So Right (JD2014) GM3 Appearances in Mashups Love Me Again ''is featured in the following Mashups: *'Love Me Again (Ex-Girlfriends)' * Macarena '(Gentlemen)' Community Remix Edit ''Love Me Again ''has a Community Remix. The following are featured: * BISTECAEPC * Snakelyn623 * dance2dancer * azaelsp98 * Allison Uzumaki * AldoJustCentral * Sergio Tokio * edulazlox131097 * Cenarix77 * LocoPage3246756 * GarciaBoys * number1daddy711 * WormierSpoon71 * RAGAKT * klakisyanyan * TiagoLott * xXCOGSHIFTERXx Captions ''Love Me Again ''appears in Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to his dance moves: *Elegant Lock * Too Cool For You Trivia *If one looks closely, the dancer kind of resembles Bad News Barret or Sal Vulcano from Impractical Jokers. * The second gold move's pictogram is taken from ''Funhouse. * According to the Behind The Scenes Video, this choreography was shot accelerated that the footage was slowed down afterwards. The effect of this is seen in the 3rd chorus. * This dancer can be seen on top of the loading bar when saving an Autodance. * ''Animal Crossing: New Leaf ''features a cloth called Blue Casual Tuxedo, which is inspired from this song. * Almost 30 seconds of the instrumental part from 2:15 to 2:43 has been cut from the routine. * This is the only song in Just Dance 2015 with a mashup that you have to unlock with Uplay. ** However, the mashup costs 20 mojo coins on the Wii. Gallery Just_dance_2015_4.jpg|Teaser Lovemeagainbg3.jpg|Blue lyrics background Lovemeagainbg2.jpg|Chorus lyrics background Lovemeagainbg1.jpg|Red lyrics background JD2015 art COACH LOVE ME AGAIN black e3 140609 4pm 1402149583.jpg LoveMeAgain.png|better photo of the dancer Can U Love Me Again?.jpg|Confirmation 169.png|Avatar Love Me Again Dancer.png s8655356270003_1417451906.jpg|Love Me Again lovemeagain_cover.png Lovemeagainmu cover.png|Mashup icon download (7.jpg|Gameplay know_800.jpg|Concept art Videos File:John Newman - Love Me Again File:Just Dance 2015 - Love Me Again - 5* Stars File:Just Dance 2015 - Love Me Again (Mash-Up) - 5 Stars File:FULL_GAMEPLAY!_(Community_Remix)_Love_Me_Again_-_John_Newman_Just_Dance_2015 es:Love Me Again Category:Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2015 Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Males Category:Pop Songs Category:R&B Songs Category:2010's Category:Songs with Mash Ups Category:Uplay Unlockable Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Leaked Songs Category:Recycled elements Category:Songs with Community Remix Category:Recycled moves Category:Shortened Songs